Bright Lies, Dark Truth
by Awesome11
Summary: Casey finally finds a nice town to live in, but why does everyone seem to be part animal? And what's the dark truth of the cheerful town? Will she be able to survive the consequences, and maybe get a certain shoe shiner to fall for her? T because I'm paranoid ;) P.S. go Kicks :)
1. Chapter 1

Casey sat at the bus station in defeat. She had been looking for a good neighborhood to live all day, but so far had had no luck. She was around 16, perhaps a little young to be looking for a house, but her parents made her having a house of her own a priority by the time she turned 16, so here she was, sitting on a bench, waiting for the next bus. Her hazel eye stared at the road while her long brown hair was in a low ponytail.

Finally Casey saw it in the distance, a bright yellow bus coming this way, which was a little odd since normally the busses were white. The Yellow bus pulled up and opened it's doors, she didn't even look at the driver as she got in, just choosing a random seat across from another guy she didn't even glance at.

"Where too, maytie?" The bus driver called to Casey.

"Anywhere that's a good neighborhood and available houses." She said in exasperation, expecting the driver to call her out and ask for a real destination.

"Benter it is, then." He called back, much to the girls surprise.

"So, you're headed to Benter, huh? I used to live there." The guy next to her commented. Casey finally noticed the boy next to her.

He had vibrant purple hair and had on a red argyle sweater with a white under shirt and indigo jeans. But that's not what caught her eye. It was his red, slitted, eyes, the purple tail with a white tip, and matching purple ears poking out of his hair.

"Oh my gosh, what are you?" Casey said out loud.

"Oh, you're still a human, sorry, I didn't notice that. We get one of you guys from time to time. I wonder why you're here…" He got a pondering look on his face for a second.

"W-what do you mean?" Casey stuttered.

"Oh," He got a surprised look on his face and then looked around nervously, his tail swishing clearly letting you know he was worried about something. "Forget I mentioned it." He looked so nervous, she did.

"Anyway, I'm Cassiopeia, but you can call me Casey." She stuck out her hand toward the boy, doing her best to ignore the tail and ears.

"I'm Rover." He gladly took her hand and Casey couldn't help but to notice the claws on the fingers. "So, do you have any money?" He asked Casey.

"I have a few dollars…" She pulled out a few bills.

"Oh, that won't do. In Benter it's like a whole other continent. You money won't work there. Here," Rover reached behind him into a bag a produced a pouch. "We use bells." Casey reached into the bag and held a golden coin around the size of her palm with a star on one side.

"Thank you."

"Since you're new here you'll undoubtedly need a map of the place." He once again reached into his bag, but this time he brought out a map. He pointed out what all the symbols meant like were the town hall was and such. The place looked pretty nice with a shore and several neighbors. All the houses had a label saying who lived there except for one.

"Whose house is that?" Casey asked, pointing to the unmarked house. Rovers face lit up and he pulled out a sharpie from his bag.

"That is…" He took the map from Casey and wrote something on it. "Your house."

"Benter's coming up in five minutes." The driver croaked from the front. Rover quickly folded up the map and handed it to Casey.

"Be careful." Rover said serious for a second. "Stay cautious. Don't let your guard down."

"What's wrong, Rover?" Casey asked. He was starting to scare her.

"We've arrived at Benter." The door opened and Casey grabbed the stuff Rover had given her.

"Thanks for everything Rover." Casey started to leave but felt a hand grab her arm with claws slightly digging into her skin.

"Wait one minute." He grabbed something from his pockets and put it in Casey's hand. "Here's my phone number, call me if anything…happens." Casey blushed slightly at Rovers touch.

"Rover, wh-" Casey started.

"We'll be departing shortly." The driver called back. Casey's eyes widened slightly and she quickly got off the bus.

"Good luck, Casey!" Rover called back, his ears perked in case she replied. She didn't her him, though. "You're gonna need it." He said under his breath as the bus drove away, leaving Casey standing at the bus stop.

* * *

Casey stood at the bus stop, she thought she heard Rover tell something after the doors closed, but she couldn't be sure. She pulled out the map Rover had given her and found the town hall. She quickly found the town hall and noticed the lush forests and fruit in the little town. Casey walked into the town hall and say two people there.

The first one was an old man wearing a dark green sit and had a white beard. The leaned on a cane and had a turtle shell on his back. He wore a black top hat, so Casey could assume he was the mayor.

Next to him was a girl with short white hair. She wore a pink dress and her arms were covered in white feathers. She had a big smile on her face as she talked on the phone with someone. I glanced at her feet and nearly fainted when I saw duck feet. The Girl looked up and said something into the phone before hanging up.

"You must be Casey. Rover just called to tell us you were here. This is Tortimer, the mayor." She pointed to the old turtle man. "I'm Pelly, his secretary."

"Hey young whippersnapper." Tortimer spoke up. "What's your favorite animal?" The question was kind of out of the blue, but Casey wanted to be polite so she answered.

"I like wolves the best."

"Ah, and here I thought you'd like turtles." He said with a sigh.

"Don't mind Tortimer, he just wishes there were more turtles here." Pelly said with a way. Casey thought the way she put it was weird, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. What was with all the animal people anyway?

"You should go check out your house." Pelly drew Casey away from her thoughts.

"Good idea." Casey said, and left the town hall. She wandered through the forest, heading in the general direction of her house, when she literally ran into one of the inhabitants of her new town.

It was a girl with shoulder length blue hair that had side swept bangs. She wore a sun dress that was checker patterned with various pinks and several yellows. Pink flats that matched her dress were on her feet. Similar to Rover she had blue cat ears sticking out of her hair and a blue tail came out of her dress. She had a cute little pink nose and her eyes had large pupils, almost making it impossible to see her vibrant blue iris's.

"Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry." Casey exclaimed, helping the girl up.

"Oh, it's fine, I'm Rosie by the way." She held out her hand and Casey shook it.

"I'm moving in here. My name's Casey." I could have been a trick of the light, but Casey thought she saw a flash of pity in Rosie's eye, but just as quickly as it had come, it disappeared, replaced with a huge grin, reminding Casey of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland, she even had the pointed teeth.

"Oh, Casey, my boyfriend Rover called about you. I'm your new neighbor." Casey was a bit disappointed to hear Rover was going out with someone but was even happier to have made a new friend, even if they were a cat.

"Can you show me were my house is, 'cause I don't know and I'm too lazy to take out my map." Casey said a little sheepishly.

"Sure!" Rosie replied happily. She led Casey to a smallish house with a blue roof. "Here it is, it's not much, but it's decent." Rosie then walked over to a house just a little ways away and opened the door. Before going in she called out. "Stop by sometime, okay?"

Casey nodded her head and then walked into her own house. It had a stone floor and a wooden looking wall paper. In one corner there was a blue radio and in the other one there was a cardboard box with a lamp on it. She went up the stairs to see that there was a yellow phone and a bed with a blue bread spread.

Content with the house she walked outside, about to go back to town hall when someone behind her and spoke up suddenly.

"What do you think? Is it not everything you've ever wanted?" Casey jumped at the voice, quickly turning around.

Behind her was a man leaning against a tree like he had been there all day, just waiting for Casey to walk out of the house, even though he hadn't been there a second ago. The guy looked around in his mid twenties with light brown shaggy hair with dark brown raccoon ears poking out of it. His eyes were half lidded he seemed to be wearing a mask like thing over his eyes but when Casey looked at it closer she saw that it appeared just to be part of him. He wore a blue suit with a white undershirt and a green tie. He had dark brown dress shoes and a raccoon tail. Finally he had black leather gloves that stopped halfway up all his fingers. He was tossing a bell into the air and lazily catching it. In one smooth move he pocketed the bell and started walking towards Casey.

"W-what?" Casey asked, surprised at his sudden appearance.

"The house," He replied, nodding in the direction of the blue roofed house. "do you like it?"

"Who are you, exactly?" She asked, looking at the man a little bit perplexed.

"Ah, I should have known you wouldn't know me. I'm Tom Nook, owner of Nookingtons and side real estate agent." You could practically see a light bulb go off in Casey's head.

"Oh! I like it, how much is it?" She asked. So this was the Tom that everyone had been talking about.

"Well, let's see..."He he put a hand on his chin and got a pondering look on his face. "There's the land, the furnishings, and the electricity…" He mumbled. "That'll be 20,000 bells."

"Ummm, I don't have that many bells." Casey said a bit shyly. Nook just stared at her for a minute before he came up with a solution.

"That's fine; you can just do a few errands for me to get the first few thousand bells out of the way. First introduce yourself to everyone in town, including the mayor and the Able sisters, then meet me at my store."

"Okay, sounds easy enough." Casey said as she turned to go. She looked back to get one last look at Nook, but there wasn't anyone there.

* * *

Nook sat in his store, thinking about Casey.

"Another one, and so innocent looking." He mumbled to himself. He hoped she was resistant.

* * *

**Yeah, first chappy up :) I hope you liked it**

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Casey stared at the spot where Nook at been just moments ago. He was a strange guy.

She shrugged it off and pulled out her map, looking at where the nearest resident was. She saw that a little ways down from her house was someone named Ruby. Casey just had to walk a little ways until she found the Bright blue house. She walked up to the door and knocked. There was the muffled sound of someone shouting, 'I'm coming,' and footsteps. The door opened and revealed the owner.

She was a quite startling albino girl with snow white hair and bright red eyes. She wore a blue shirt with and bunny on it and a pair of denim shorts with sandals. There was a bunny tail and ears that matched her hair. She was surprisingly tan so Casey guessed that despite being albino, she didn't burn easily.

"Hello, li'l ears, who are you?" The girl asked, her red eyes making Casey a little nervous.

"Oh, I'm Casey. I just moved in." Casey said hurriedly. Ruby looked at her for a second.

"Ah, that brings back memories of when I first came here, li'l ears. Let me guess, Nook told you to say hi to everyone." Ruby said cheerfully, but when she talked about when she first came her Casey sensed a bit of bitterness in her voice.

"You better go meet the others, li'l ears, or Nook won't be happy." Ruby shooed Casey out of the house and sent her in the direction of her neighbor, a guy named Kid Cat.

Casey pondered over the name, what kind of person was name Kid Cat? She guessed she was a bout to find out.

She spotted the house Ruby had told her to go to. It was white and red and stood out. Casey noticed the light were off and sighed, he must not be home, now she'd have to go all over looking for him. She walked away in defeat when she slammed into someone. When she looked up she saw a strange boy.

He was around her age and wore a red and white racecar helmet with matching clothes and everything, even red boot and gloves. He had white hair, but she wouldn't have known if it weren't for the few hairs sticking out of the helmet. He had white cat ears poking out of his helmet and a white tail. She could imagine that if she were to take off his gloves he'd have claws there like all the other cats…humans? Whatever, the people like him that she'd met.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around, pssst, are you new?"The cat guy asked.

"Ummm, yeah," Casey replied. "I'm Casey."

"Sweet, I'm Kid Cat, pssst." He replied. "One of the three superheroes in Animal Crossing!" He held up a number one with his finger in a dramatic pose. Casey wouldn't realize it until later, but Kid Cat had just told her an important detail as to what's going on.

"Kid Cat?" Casey asked. "Is that really your name?"

"Well…no. But," He leaned in close, acting like he was revealing a huge secret. "It's really David,pssst, but who wants to called that?" He made a face. "So just call me Kid Cat." He got into his number one pose again.

"Seeya, Kid Cat." Casey called as she started walking away. "I have to go say hi to the others." Casey pulled back out her map. "Let's see…" She mumbled to herself, looking for the most convenient place to go next. She noticed that just a little ways down the hill was the museum, and Nook had said to make sure EVERYONE knew she was here.

The museum was a big, white and gray building, reminding Casey slightly of pictures she'd seen from Greece. Since it wasn't a house or anything she decided to walk right in. She was surprised by what she saw. It opened up to large, spacious room. The room had six openings, one that lead to a basement, one that led to a room above, one that had a butterfly on a mat in front of it, presumably the bug room, one that had a mat with a fish one it, probably the fish room, another had a dinosaur skull on it, the skeleton room, and finally, the one that had a picture on it, where the painting must be.

In the middle of the room was a fairly young boy, maybe just a tad younger than Nook. He had brown slacks on and owl feet stuck out from the pants. He wore a white and light brown argyle sweater with a white undershirt and a green bowtie. Peeking out from his sleeves were some brown feathers, and a plume of brown feathers like a birds tail. He wore circular glasses with no frames and had darkish brown hair that was slightly shaggy and had a v pattern above his eyes. One thing stood out. His head was lolled on his shoulder, and he was snoring a bit.

Casey hesitantly tapped him on the shoulder. The response was instantaneous. His eyes shot open and he stood straight up. It took him a minute to notice the girl in front of him and immediantly he started apologizing.

"Oh dear, I do beg your pardon. I am a bit of a night owl you see."

"It's okay. I'm new here, so I thought I'd check this place out."

"Ah, I see. Well welcome to Benter's museum. It is unfortunatly quite bare, save for a few things. I am Blathers, the owner of this fine ode to art." He bowed slightly.

"I'm Casey, it's nice to meet you. Is there anybody else here?" She inquired.

"Ah yes, upstairs you find the observatory and my little sister, Celeste, and down those stair is quite a nice place… well, after you talk to Celeste you should go down there and I'll let Brewster tell you about the Roost." Casey said a quick apology before heading up to the observatory.

There she saw a giant telescope in a small room. Standing in the middle of the room was a girl that looked around 14-16. She wore an argyle sweater as well, but this one was pink and white with a bright red undershirt that perfectly matched her short red hair that had a big pink bow in it. Like her brother, part of her hair went into a v above her eyes. She wore a pink skirt that ended slightly above her knees, showing off perfectly her yellow bird legs and feet. Peeking out from under her sleeves were red, black, and white feathers. She also had a bird tail that was mostly red, but ended in black and white. Her head rested on her chest and Casey was pretty sure there was some drooling going on there.

Like with her older brother she tapped the girl on the shoulder. Her head went straight up and quickly said, as if it was routine.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was resting by eyes." She then focused on Casey, and noticed the bit of spit on her chin. Her face went the same color of her hair and wiped it off with her sleeve. "Oh, hi, I'm Celeste."

"I'm Casey, I just thought I'd stop by to say hello."

"Oh, well, this is the observatory. If you want to see constellations or make some of your own, just come up here." The owl said cheerfully.

She started to walk away before she heard Celeste shout behind her.

"Tell Nook I said hi." Casey raised an eyebrow to herself. So this girl liked Nook. There were surprises at every corner. She passed Blathers and threw him a smile before going down into the room below the museum.

The room was fairly big, but not too big. It had a table with four chairs, a stage, and a bar with a few stools. Behind the bar was a man, probably in his thirties, with shockingly green/blue hair. He had glasses similar to Blathers and a mustache a darker color of his hair. He wore a black formal vest with a white under shirt. He wore dark turquoise slacks, but that was as far as Casey could see because he was standing behind the bar, cleaning a dish. There was some blue/green feathers poking out of his sleeves and he had a bird's tail the same color.

"Hello, miss, what can I get you?" He asked.

Oh, anything." Casey said vaguely, getting onto one of the stools. He quickly served some hot chocolate and passed it to her.

"It's on the house for the newcomer." He said as he got back to wiping the dish.

"What is this place?" Casey asked the man, sipping on her beverage. The man froze, as if she had asked something wrong, his feathers going up a bit, but then went back down when he realized what she was referring too.

"Ah, you mean the Roost. This is where you can come to relax and have a nice, steaming hot drink. I'm Brewster by the way." The man said, taking the now empty mug from Casey.

"Oh, I'm Casey. Thanks for the drink, but I really should be going now. She got up to leave when she heard Brewster tell her to stop. "What?" She asked.

"Come by again, especially on Saturday around eight, and you'll be in for a real surprise."

"Okay." She said with a smile before heading up the stairs. "I'll be sure to come!"

Brewster just sat there, staring at the stairs, where Casey had just been. She was a nice girl. Why did they have to choose people so innocent? She was so young too? Why was someone so sweet like her chosen to be part the Animal Crossing project?

* * *

**Ooooo, cliffyish. Hope you like it, I'll be sure to update soon, if all goes well the next chapter will be up within a week. Please review and thanks for reading! :)**

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

Casey walked up the stairs, back to the main floor of the museum. As she walked out she couldn't help but to notice that Blathers was fast asleep again. Smiling to herself she stepped out of the museum and walked over to a neighboring house. She read the nameplate. Rod. She noticed the lights were out and no one was home. With a sigh she walked away, deciding to deal with him later. She pulled out her map to look for where the next house was. She nearly fainted dead away.

She was going to have to go clear across town to get to the bridge that crossed the river. Walking to other side of town she crossed over a stone bridge. While she looked at the water and noticed a bobber in the water, following it to the fishing pole she found the person holding it.

It was a boy wearing jean and a sleeveless black jacked. He wore purple sneakers and gloves similar to Nook, only they were purple. He had a bandana around his head, blocking most of his hair except for the bit that stuck out, and she noticed that it was blonde and purple. He had purple mouse ears and tails, little claws on his fingers, and a few white whiskers like a mouse's. He looked up from his bobber and smiled slyly at her.

"Enjoying the view, ace?" He said, causing Casey's face to redden.

"No, I just need to say hello to everyone in town, and, you live here, so, ummm, I'm Casey."

"Cool, ace, I'm Rod." He tugged on his fishing pole and produced a fish. "Aw man, just a bass." He commented before releasing it. "If you're here to see everyone, you should either head down stream to Goldies house, or upstream to the Able sisters."

"Thanks." Casey said, and started walking down stream towards Goldies.

"See ya, ace." He called after Casey, who gave a backwards wave. She quickly saw a yellow house by the sea side and a girl watering some roses next to it.

The girl had golden hair and wore a long yellow shirt with green and orange stripes on it with orange Capri leggings. She wore orange flats and had golden Labrador ears and a matching tail.

"Hello, woof." The girl looked up and greeted her. "are you moving in?" Her eyes seemed to sadden as she said this.

"Yeah, I heard this place has a good neighborhood." Casey replied.

"It certainly is…unique." The girl replied. "I'm Goldie, by the way."

"Casey."

"You better get going, Nook will get mad if you take too long." Goldie said, pointing her in the direction of the Able sisters. Casey started over toward the small sewing place when she tripped on something. She looked down and was surprised at what she saw.

In the dirst covered from the waist up in soil, was a man. He had either dark skin color, or was extremely dirty. His hands were caked with mud and dirt and had long fingernails like he had been digging, in one of his hands was a pick axe. He wore a white shirt and blue overalls with a miners hat on top of it all. Under the hat was some black hair. Oh, and he looked angry, VERY, angry.

"You watch yourself there, girl!" He shouted, making Casey jump.

"I'm sorry, I'm new here. My name's Casey." She tried to make peace, but it seemed to get him riled up even more.

"You're new! Great, now I have to give you my whole song and dance. My name Resetti and I make sure everyone goes to bed in their house. Got it? You have to return there every night, there's no curfew, but we have to make sure you go-"

"Your job is to make sure that everybody goes to bed in their house?" Casey questioned, cutting him off.

"Yeah, can't have you guys getting out of the Animal Crossing project, now can we?" He shouted.

"The Animal Crossing project?" Casey asked. Resetti froze, and for the first time since they had started this conversation, he was talked quietly.

"Look kid, I can't tell you right now, but when you go to the city, ask Redd, he might tell you." He then quickly burrowed away, leaving a very suspicious Casey standing there. With nothing else to do, she started to head toward the Able sisters again.

She came across a small little shop with the words Able Sisters on it. She went up and walked inside.

It was a fairly small shop with only room for the two sewing machines on the side, a display wall on one side, and eight design displays in the center. There were two girls who seemed to run it. One had long, bluish, spiky hair that actually looked more like quills. She wore a green and white plaid apron with a faded blue under shirt and jeans. There were small claws on her hands, and she had blue rounded ears poking out of her hair with a straight blue tail. Her cheeks were bright red and she looked earnestly at Casey.

The other one was sitting down at a sewing machine, focusing solely on the fabric. She was similar to her sister but her hair, ears, and tail had more of a reddish tinge to it. She had freckles and her eyes were slightly droopy, like Nooks. She wore a pink and white plaid apron with a faded green undershirt and jeans. It was obvious that she was older then her sister by several years. She hadn't even looked up when Casey entered the store. Behind her was an assortment of pictures, including several intriguing ones such as one with the older sister next to Nook and one with both of them and one other girl that looked very similar to them.

"Hello, welcome to the Able Sisters." Said the first one happily. "I'm Mabel and my sister over there is Sabel." She looked at Sabel with slight dismay. "Say hello to Casey." She said.

"I can't let my attention drift from this pattern." She replied, never once looking up from the design. Mabel just sighed.

"How did you know my name?" Casey asked.

"I was taking a quick walk to Town hall to get some more materials when I ran into Tom Nook." Mabel replied. Sabel's head shot up.

"You saw Tom?" She asked.

"Ummm, yeah," Mabel replied. "He says hi." Then, as if this was a touchy subject, she turned back to Casey. "So, Nook sent you, right? You better head back then." Mabel nudged Casey out the door. "When you have a moment, come over, we'll be glad to have you, right Sabel?" She called, there was no reply from Sabel, but that just made Casey more determined to become and figure out the quite girl.

She hurried down to a large fancy story that said Nookingtons on it. She stepped in and saw Nook.

"Ah, you've seen everyone have you?" It was more of a fact then a question. "I see you saw the Abel Sisters last."

"H-how did you know?"

"I have my ways." He said mysteriously. "You still have two people to meet, come on down, boys." He called. Immediantly two boys walked down the stairs. They were identical twins, like, freaky identical. They looked exactly the same. They had tidy light brown hair with darker brown raccoon ears, and, like Nook, they had a mask like thing over their eyes. They wore matching blue suits with a white undershirt with a green tie. They wore brown dress shoes and had identical raccoon tails. They basically looked like, smaller, much younger Nooks, minus his gloves and general awesomeness.

"Meet Timmy and Tommy, they're my apprentices." He said. Casey was about to ask a thousand questions about their relation to Nook and such, but Nook quickly got down to business. "Now, it's time to begin you tort- er, I mean job." It was going to be a long few days.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review and thanks for reading :D**


End file.
